Training Day
by kylagarrett
Summary: This the ending of Season two and the begging of season3a and 3b. The pack has a training day to prepare. It's kind of violent but oh well. For pretend Stiles is a werewolf and Allison is a Kitsune. So enjoy.


Training Day

Scott sat in the office chair patiently as the alarm clock beeped. He saw his reach out for the plug, about to snatch it out. "I wouldn't do that." He said with a snide smirk. Stiles groaned and threw the covers off his body. He got up a stretched, followed by a yawn. "Ready?" He asked as he stood up. Stiles nodded and scratched the nape of his neck. "Let me just shower first." Scott nodded as Stiles went over to his dresser, grabbing blue sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. He went into the bathroom with another yawn. Scott went over to his dresser and stole a pair of Stiles' sweatpants.

After ten minutes in the shower Stiles walked out of the bathroom as steam released from behind the closed door. He was dressed and ready to go. Scott got up from the chair and placed a hand on his brood shoulder. "Ready for a day of pain?" Scott asked with a smirk. Stiles grinned. "Born ready."

The pack sat in Derek's loft, laying or sitting any where that made them comfortable. Derek was sitting on the stair case staring at his watch. They were all dressed in gym clothes. Lydia with her pink sweatpants and black tank top that had the word 'Juicy' written across it. And her hair up in a high pony-tail, the swung when she walked. Allison, with her black and white basket ball shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was up in a flawless sock bun. Kira, with her black tank top and red basket ball shorts. Her hair was straightened and down her back. Issac, with black jogging pants and white t-shirt. And Derek with his black t-shirt and black basket ball shorts. Just then Scott and Stiles walked through the door. Derek stood. "You're late." He said as he walked down the stair case. "Sorry." Stiles said. Derek ignored his apology. The loft was like a gym. It he blue mats on the floor in case any on fell, in the left corner it had punching bags and boxing gloves. Just above the mats held a rock wall. Over in the right corner were weights, nothing below thirty pounds of course. "So I'm guessing no harnesses?" Stiles gave Derek a knowing smirk as he leaned against the rock wall. Derek grinned. "You guessed correctly, every one on the blue mats now, stretching time. Every one lined up on the mats. Stiles was the last one over there, to busy enjoying the view. He watched as Lydia bent down to touch her toes. "Stare too hard, and your eyes will fall out." She said as he joined them on the mat. He tilted his head and cracked his next. "What can I say, it's a great view." Lydia laughed as she cracked her back. No one in that room was in a relationship. But they flirted like they were. "Alright, you each have thirty one minute for each activity, if you fail, move on to the next. I'm going to get my whistle and by the time I get back down here I want every one with a partner."

Derek instructed as he jogged up the stairs. Stiles wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulder before she could walk over to Allison who was already partnered up with Issac. She smirked up at him. Scott grinned at Kira as she leaned her elbow against his shoulder, which was above her head because of the height difference. Derek came down five minutes later with a whistle and a stop watch in hand. "Ok so there is an elixir at the top of the rock wall. The point is to finish every one of these activity before you get to the rock wall. You all must defeat you partner and only one person can read the elixir." Derek told them and every one nodded except for Scott. "What's on the elixir?" He asked as he rolled his shoulders. "Our next supernatural animal challenge. It's coming." Derek said with a few sighs being heard. "What is it this time? Another Kanima?" Stiles joked, but no one laughed. "I guess the person who gets the elixir first will find out, now won't they. Ok in the weight area, you have to do at least ten before you can move on. With the boxing bag, you have to punch it until it stops, then you move on. With the rock wall you may do whatever you need to do to make you partner fall." Stiles blew out a breath as he jogged in place. "Now I want you guys to know that this isn't just for the elixir, this is to prepare you for what's coming. And try not to break any thing." Derek punched in the first minute on the stop watch. "Ready?" He received nods and throat clearings. "Go!" he shouted and every one ran to different activity's. Stiles and Lydia ran for the weights, Scott and Kira ran for the boxing area, and Allison and Issac went for the rock wall. Lydia lifted the heavy weight seven times until her arms felt like jelly. Unlike Lydia, Stiles finished the whole set with no problem.

He decided to help his partner, whose chest was being crushed under the heavy weight. He lifted it up slightly. "C'mon Martin, is seven the best you got?" He crossed his arms and circled her. She pulled herself together and pushed out the last three. "There you go." "Switch!" Derek said loudly as the stop watch beeped. He re-set the minute. Lydia and Stiles ran towards the boxing area and pulled the gloves on. Scott and Kira went over to the rock wall and Allison and Issac went over to the weights. Kira was ahead of Scott but he eventually caught and they were neck and neck. Kira decided that was unacceptable. She lifted her foot and kicked his side, sending Scott to the floor. Derek started to crack up with laughter. Scott grunted in pain. "That was cold." He said as he laughed painfully. He was back up and matched up to Kira. He kicked her ankle, lightly but enough to make her fall, not before she grabbed his shirt and both went down. "Switch!" Derek yelled.

By the time the torture was over every one was lying on the mats, grunting and groaning in pain. Everyone's body ached. "That was good, but not good enough. I want ten push-ups from every one." Every one grunted, but followed suit. Allison, Kira, and Lydia were ready to do girl push-ups before Derek stopped them. "No, legs out." He ordered. They sighed, but did as told.

After they finished the push-ups and sit-ups, granted from Stiles because he made a smart comment, which earned him a few punches in the arm and smacks up side the head. Derek had made them all climb the rock wall together. This was getting ridiculous. All of them competing to see who would get the elixir. Issac was just about to the top when Scott growled at him before kicking him down. Stiles sliced Scott's shoulder as he roared out in pain. Scott was about to fall before he grabbed Stiles' arm and the both fell. Then was the girls turn, since the boys were on the floor wallowing in pain. Allison and Kira started out with Lydia close behind. Allison jabbed Kira in the stomach with her elbow and she fell down, landing hardly on the mat just as the boys did a few moments ago.

Lydia and Allison were neck and neck. That is until Lydia slipped and grabbed Allison's wrist, so they fell together also. "Everyone stop!" Derek suddenly yelled. He went over to the wall and climbed in with no problem. He reached the top a grabbed the elixir and read it out loud. "Alphas. And not just one of them, a whole pack." Every one sat there in silence, still in pain as Derek jumped down. "Everyone out, we'll discuss this tomorrow." Derek ordered. Every one struggled to their feet and got their gym bags. They all said goodbyes. They even had a code of their own. The code was, after every thing that happened they had to say love you to every one before they separated. Lydia went with Stiles to his house, Issac went with Allison, and Kira went with Scott.

After every one showered they decided to meet at Stiles house. Allison and Issac on the blow up mattress in Stiles room. Allison's legs draped over Issac's as he help an ice pack on her knee and she held one on his shoulder. Scott and Kira, who had made a pallet of covers and pillows on the floor, as he held cold peas on her ankle (the one that he kicked by the way) and she iced down his upper thigh. And Stiles and Lydia were on his bed with his shirt lifted up as she held ice down on his six-pack and he massaged her ankle with butter. "Today was terrible." Scott said. He got a few nods. "Pssh, that was nothing, I'm ready for the next training day." Stiles said.

Ok all done. And every one pretend that every one has healing powers. Even banshees. And pretend Allison is a Kitsune like Kira. The can heal fast to.


End file.
